In Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology, a user equipment (UE) operates in one of two Radio Resource Control (RRC) states, namely an RRC connected state and an RRC idle state. Various Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) technical specifications define these states and the operations performed by the UE while in each state.